SWEET TORTURE
by Rage.edit
Summary: Grissom In a suit.Sara in a robe some sexy music, Ice cream and you have some torture.....Some Sweet torture. Read and review....Please


A long time coming....Bad choice of words.  
Anyway took me 5 weeks to write maybe more.

Not for children.  
Thankyou to ILoveJorja for the beta.

You must review or I will eat you.  
sort of like sex scene but different.  
Enjoy!!

* * *

"Sometimes I hate work," Grissom mumbled to himself as he dragged his ass into his Denali. He put the key in the ignition and turned it to start. He hated court. It was the only part of the job he hated, because he had to wear a fucking monkey suit. If high heels were invented by a man, then suits were invented by women. He sweated like a pig anyway but in a suit he was like a tap. Grissom could sweat in a freezer.

Sara, on the other hand, loved court...well, Grissom going to court, so she could see him in a suit. Sexy Grissom. The yummy Doctor Grissom in a suit. So very fuckable.

He was stopped at a red light a few blocks from home. He felt his eyes drooping, he was so goddamn tired. He'd pulled a double, then he got called to court to testify on a case. He knew it was Sara's day off and he knew she'd want some when he got in, but he was too goddamn tired. He just wanted to sleep. Grissom pulled into the drive. Driving on autopilot. He got out of the car, locked it, went into his and Sara's townhouse and dropped dead as dead on the couch. Didn't call to Sara to tell her he was home; just dropped onto the couch into a deep sleep.

Sara was pissed when she saw him on the couch. Fast asleep, and still in his suit.

She initiated operation SWEET TORTURE.

Gil woke up several hours later, sore sweaty and sleepy, and for some reason on their bed. Wait. He'd fallen asleep on the couch...how was he in their bed? A little strange. He went to get up but his arms stopped him.

He sighed...she'd tied him to the bed with belts.

"Sara?" he droned. He pulled at his restraints.

"Sara, come on, it isn't funny."

Then, as if from nowhere, Sara just appeared, wearing her robe. Just her robe.

His eyes were on her as she trailed her soft hands over the soft satiny surface of her robe, across her waist, over her breasts, touching the bare skin at the top of the robe. Then as if by magic the soft strains of Led Zeppelin's 'Since I've Been Loving You' flooded the room. He watched as she played with the sash of the robe, pulling it open and revealing the wonder that is Sara Sidle.

His eyes burned and he no longer felt tired. Instead he wanted her and he wanted her now. But she'd tied him up, and that...was the best part. She let the robe pool to her feet, tracing a hand over her pert breast. Finding the nipple. Running a thumb over it till it hardened. She groaned, licked her lips, and looked at him. He hardened more. This was sweet torture. The sweetest.

Then she walked sexily over to the bed, hips swaying. Sara's hands danced up his clothed leg and down again. She untied his shoe and pulled it off, letting it fall to the floor.

Sara started on the other foot, pulling the lace. Keeping her eyes locked with his, she watched his blue eyes turn dark, heard him gasp, heard him groan. Grissom looked helpless, lost, but that turned her on more. She crawled up the bed, her breasts coming into contact with his aching need for her.

And the music played. Grissom let his mind swim. _He needed her._

Sara positioned herself on his legs. Playing with his belt, Grissom could do nothing but involuntary buck up towards her, groaning loudly. She chuckled at his helplessness. Pushed him back down. Again he groaned but this time with frustration. She let her hands dance over his chest, playing with the buttons. Pulled at his tie, pulled it free of him.

His eyes rolled to the back off his head as she moved, grinding against him, causing him to again buck up against her.

"S...Sa...Sar....Sa...Sssa....Ohhhaara." What she was doing to him had rendered him speechless.

"Shhhh," she silenced him with kiss, deep and long.

One by one she undid the buttons listening him hiss. When she had the last button free, she pushed open his shirt to reveal his chest. His chest was her favorite part of his body. For a man his age his chest was still toned and it felt good against her breasts. Perfect.

Gil had his eyes clamped shut.....if he couldn't stop this, he could at least slow it down....make it last longer.....drawing out the torture.

Her hands snaked their way down his abdomen. His skin was hot...on fire, burning for her.

Grissom tried not hear, to block out everything...the song always had made him think of her.....every time he heard this song......he could envision himself, naked in a big bed with her above him riding him slow, beaded with sweat. Watching her...the bounce of her breasts to the time of the drum.....her face when she's seconds from orgasm.....her face when she goes over the edge, the sounds, and then his full name on her lips in just a whisper.....spurring him on.

He stopped himself....he was making it worse, he was going to come, and she hadn't even gotten his pants off yet. The feelings raced through his body like electricity. There was no point in trying to stop it. It was going to happen anyway, regardless.

She dragged her tongue over his chest, tasting him. Too much....he was a goner.

"Sa...ra..." That was his signal...he couldn't hold it. His whole body tensed, his jaw clenched, he was trying everything._ 'Think Gil think....bugs....dead bodies....Doc Robbins.......morgue....morgue table.....Sara on morgue table....Dammit......start again.....hydrogen...lithium....beryllium...sodium....magnesium...'_

Sara recognized his signal. She didn't expect him to be at round one so early! She wanted to draw it out. So as much as Sara was enjoying this she had to stop. She reached for his tie that was discarded earlier, and covered his eyes with it, tying it snugly around his head.

Grissom thought this was leading up to something, but then he went cold. The room was deathly silent. No Sara. Consciousness slipped from him and he slipped once again into sleep. For how long, who knows? But long enough for her to untie him, pull his shirt off him, and retie him up, all without waking him.

He was rudely awakened by something cold and wet dropping onto his chest.

"WHAT IN THE FUCK!!!" he shouted. Eyes flew open. He suddenly saw Sara lower her head to his chest to suck off the ice cream....the cold wet sticky substance. The combination of her warm mouth over his warm chest sucking the cold ice cream was something entirely new...and he liked it...as painfully slow as it was.

"How long was I......Ohhhhhh....AS...leep" He suppressed a groan as she let her teeth graze a nipple. Placing two hands on his chest, Sara looked up to face him.

"Which time... now....or the one before?"

She reached for the tub of ice cream, scooped some up, and again dropped it on his chest. The sensation made him rise up to her to make it more comfortable.

"Now...Oh......god Sara....need you now!"

She licked that drop of ice cream off him.

"Not long...not long darling...." Her tongue made a trail from his collarbone all the way to the top of his pants. She nipped there and sucked that sensitive spot. Suddenly she didn't want to take it slow anymore, so she grabbed for his belt and pulled it free of his pants. Next was the zipper of his pants and the button.

Grissom knew that soon he was getting his freedom. His pants were pulled down his legs. Nothing ever felt this good. He thought it was coming to an end.

It was only just starting.

She pulled down his boxers and threw them on the floor. Her warm hands held him...they didn't move, they were just holding him. Grissom sucked in a ragged breath as she cupped his balls. She stroked his tortured length from root to tip; she did it a few more times, then added a second hand. His cock was weeping.....weeping for her. Then she lowered her head and her tongue just circled the tip.

He bucked up into her mouth urging her to take more of him in. Sara pushed him back down. She pulled him into her mouth as far as her mouth would allow. Then where it could not reach, she made up with her hands. One was at the base and one was holding his balls. She felt him throbbing beneath her, so she started moving her head up and down, using her tongue, applying pressure...sucking.

Grissom was thrusting gently in time with her movements. When she stopped he groaned in frustration.

"Don't thrust.....relax...you'll last longer."

She carried on with her torture until she felt him quiver.

"Let go, Gil, let go for me."

And with that he let go into her mouth.

It took him a few minutes to regain his breath.

"Honey whatever I've done I'm sorry....just stop...let me make love to you.....please.....I'm..." Before he finished his sentence she untied him and he was in her.

His prayers were answered.

She rolled them so that he was on top.

"Sara I'm so sorry."

Grissom placed kisses all over her face, over her jaw, on her nose, on her cheeks, and buried his head in her neck and started to move. It was like a can of soda, all this need, this want, this desire. The can was shaken and now opened.

Sara wrapped her legs around his middle to pull him deeper. He wanted it deeper. He wanted to be as close as he could to her, so he shifted on to his knees and pulled her legs over his shoulders. He was deep within her. Deeper than he'd ever been before.

Grissom started to thrust into her, occasionally hitting her cervix. Sara turned to jelly beneath him as he drove in her, picking up speed with each thrust. She gripped his back so hard her knuckles turned white.

She sensed he was close.....she was too. She just wanted to look at him as he went over. She let her legs slip down from his shoulders and looked deeply into his eyes.

He thrust into her harder and kept his eye contact.

She felt her orgasm come. It started at her toes and worked its way up her body...so intense that her back arched and she thrust her hips in time with him.

"OHH....GILL!" She screamed louder than she ever had as her orgasm flew at her.

Her walls spasmodically clenching around him had him screaming like he'd never screamed in sex before. His movements slowed and became shaky as she watched him go over. She'd never seen anything so beautiful as when he exploded within her.

He collapsed against her and mumbled a 'Thank you' against her sweet skin.

When his breathing slowed, he asked, "Sara, what's brought this on?" He didn't expect an answer.

He got one reply "You," and then a sweet kiss to his lips.

The torture had ended........for now.

* * *

I'm thinking of doing a chapter 2 only for sara SWEET REVENGE

Review PLEASE.


End file.
